Currently, to protect properties of a user against damage, when the user performs a sensitive operation that is related to property security of the user, such as changing an account password, online shopping, or online transfer, a server will verify the user's identity to ensure that the operation is performed by the user. As such, the user can successfully achieve the purpose of changing the account password, online shopping, online transfer, etc. Among them, the commonly used verification method is text message-based verification.
Sometimes, a user may perform multiple sensitive operations related to property security of the user in a short period of time. Because a server verifies a user's identity via text message-based verification, each time the user performs a sensitive operation, the server will verify the user's identity multiple times via text message-based verification in the entire process. For example, the user first changes an account password, and immediately performs network payment after the changes were completed. When the user changes the account password, the server verifies the user's identity via text message-based verification. When the user performs network payment, the server will verify the user's identity again via text message-based verification.